


Important to the Doctor

by Alexgalaxies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Ryan Sinclair yes you dare, Ryan and Graham ship Thasmin, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: Following a distress signal, the Fam finds themselves in a bit of a tricky situation but what else is new?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Important to the Doctor

Another planet, another time, pretty standard these days. Saving the universe as they go onward to their next adventure, escaping death, and having the time of their lives. Their newest adventure brought them to a small planet via a distress signal. As soon as the TARDIS picked it up the Doctor offered it to the Fam. It was a unanimous decision, they were going. Upon arrival, they searched for the location where the signal was the loudest.

It must have been an old manufacturing planet. Everything was a dirty kind of brown. The air was unclean, the sky was a greenish hue, even smoke erupted behind the buildings in large billowing clouds. They came across a small town which was oddly desolate. The Doctor was sure the signal was coming from somewhere within. They just had to trust the readings regardless of their doubt building. The team had begun to wonder if they were too late or if it had been abandoned long ago but decided to keep it to themselves, a feeble attempt to keep up the façade of hope.

The Doctor suggested they split up and search for anyone, maybe survivors, to which everyone hesitantly agreed. Which may have poor decision making but it seemed like the best idea at the time. Besides hindsight is 20/20. They were looking for whatever was sending the distress signal. Too bad for them it was a trap. A trap made specifically for The Doctor, because yeah of course it was.

After an hour or two of searching it was Yaz who had been unlucky enough to stumble upon a command center at the base of one of the buildings. She had been reluctant to go in, especially without the Doctor at her side but she decided to go in anyway. The building was surprisingly clean on the inside. She found a room that was the cleanest so far, it was almost exactly what you’d expect out of a futuristic command center, a stark contrast to the exterior. Yaz walked in and found the flashing red light that the team had been searching for. She found some switches and knobs and decided it’d be best not to mess with them.

The rest of the team were in other buildings, just as confused as Yaz at the cleanliness inside them. As they searched they were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched secretly. Yaz was being watched too. Identified as a woman, a pretty woman, the  _ weaker _ of the species. Or so  _ they _ thought. Therefore Yasmin had been the one who had been deemed most important to the Doctor. The Doctor was always more keen on her female companions. 

***

Without even remembering anything past deciding to retrieve the Doctor to tell her she found the distress signal’s source she now awoke in a translucent box. It was a chamber with a field on each side for its walls. “What?” She placed a hand on what felt like solid glass. “What is this?” She banged on the surface with the base of her palm. She couldn’t see far past the box, it was dark in the room and the box had a blue hue which was hard to make shapes out of. Something was clear, the sound that she would never forget.  _ Happy New Year _ . The low sound of a Dalek voice. It told her she would die if the Doctor did not comply. Yaz could do nothing but shiver in fear, she knew what those  _ things _ were capable of and she didn’t want to die, not like this. Tears streamed down her face, she didn’t want to be the reason the Doctor might have to do something for a Dalek.

***

The Doctor was running down a corridor. A shriek had made its way into her ears. She was thrust into fight or flight. Her stomach dropped and searching for a signal made its way to the bottom of her priorities. This scream wasn’t some random civilian. This was a Yasmin Khan scream, one that had become all too familiar for the Doctor’s ears. Once outside the building, she regrouped with Ryan and Graham. 

“That was Yaz, yeah?” Ryan asked, hoping that it wasn’t. The Doctor nodded reluctantly.

“I-I think it came from that direction,” Graham pointed behind himself turning to see if he could see anything moving.

The Doctor started running in that direction to the building behind Graham. The two men followed her, shrugging at each other trusting in the Doctor. They searched the building together. They found the command center, The Doctor discovered the signal’s source, she pondered on it briefly before letting it go and prioritizing Yaz. After finding no sign of her they searched around the outside of the building saw footprints and drag marks.

“We’re going to scouting before we go rushing into anything,” The Doctor sternly told the two men behind her. “Don’t need us all to be captured,”

Graham and Ryan nodded. “Yeah, uh good plan,” Ryan said very sure of what they were doing.

***

At the end of an alleyway, a Dalek appeared in front of the trio. The Doctor stopped in her tracks and pushed the two behind her against one of the walls and pressed herself against it. With a small voice, the Doctor whispered, “We have to follow it,” She sank into herself, thinking of all the worst-case scenarios.

Ryan thought for a moment before reasoning some hope. “That’s the first thing we’ve seen since being here, that means we’re close right? To Yaz?” He displaced any doubts for himself and Graham with his rationalization.

The Doctor perked up at the logic Ryan had just displayed. “Ryan! Smart boy!” She shoved his arm softly. Graham put a hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

After sneakily making their way through the small camp of Daleks they finally happened upon the room Yaz was being kept in. It was a large room, with storage crates in it which they used to their advantage to hide behind until they found the box containing a now pale, weak, subdued Yaz. Stuck in a box, alone. The Doctor couldn’t restrain herself, she left the boys behind the crates, she ran to Yaz. Fear and realization struck the Doctor all at once.  _ Not again. Not again. Please.  _ “Yaz! Yaz!” The Doctor shouts through the entombment. She touched the corners of the box careful not to touch the surface of the walls themselves, just in case.

“Doctor I’m here, I’m okay,” Yaz puts a hand on the surface, reaching for the blonde. 

The Doctor pulled out her sonic ready to try it on the box.

“Not so fast Doctor,” The unmistakable voice of a Dalek through the speakers within a shell spoke. 

The Doctor turned around. She scowled at the Dalek placing herself in front of the box in the way of Yaz. “I won’t let you hurt her,”   
  


A revolting laugh was let out by the Dalek, one that disgusted the Doctor to her core. “You already have, Doctor,”

Her breathing quickened its pace and her hearts pounded in her ears. “What do you mean?” Anger was bubbling beneath the Doctor’s surface threatening to spill over.

“She will make a good Dalek, one of your companions,” Its sentence came out broken almost like it was toying with the Doctor, emphasizing the situation.

The Doctor saw red. “What have you done?” She was shouting at the Dalek, unable to contain her seething rage any longer. Yaz flinched at the Doctor’s tone She was frozen watching this all unfold. “I swear I will watch you all burn if you have hurt her,” The Doctor meant it.

The Dalek didn’t care. It seemed like it was enjoying seeing the Doctor breakdown with her emotions. “Your emotions are useless, your hatred is what  _ we _ require,” The Dalek paused.

Yaz let out a guttural scream in pain. She gripped her head.

The Doctor stepped back towards the box, she could only was Yaz convulsing with agony. Her voice went small. “No, no, you haven’t,” It clicked. Yaz was being converted. Nanotechnology digging itself into her biological chemistry and changing her. “What do you want?” A newfound panic arose.

“You can enter the box in place of her Doctor,” It paused. “You  _ will _ surrender yourself to the Daleks, you will be a Dalek,” 

Yaz spoke faintly behind her. “No,” She reached up to the Doctor. “It will be okay,” She was trying to give the Doctor an out of this situation.

The Doctor placed her hand on the other side of Yaz’s. Horrified at the implications at the situation she is frozen staring at the hand then up at the brunette. Before hanging her head to hide the incoming tears she spoke “I’m not so sure Yaz,”  _ This will be very hard, but we can stall this.  _ Her head shot up staring her in the eyes. “Can you be brave for me? I need you to be braver than you’ve ever been before,”

Yaz nodded. Anxiety filled her, now worried that she might not be capable of doing what she needs to survive.  _ The Doctor will blame herself... _

“Good,” She held Yaz’s gaze. “Listen to me, remember what I told you before,” The Doctor could barely contain her emotions. She was full of fear and anger but she needed to be as neutral as possible for Yaz.  _ This is the most important moment in the universe. _ “The Daleks. All they have is hatred. They subtract every emotion except hate, that is what’s happening right now, these things are trying to change your very DNA, but you won’t let them do that. You are Yasmin Khan and you will not let them. You are stronger than that,” The Doctor said needing Yaz to believe her.

Yaz nodded. “What do I do to keep that from happening?” She kept eye contact with the Doctor.

“Remember,” The Doctor’s voice was stern and full of concern. “Think about anything that makes you feel strong emotions, strong  _ positive  _ emotions, don’t come close to hatred, stay as far away from it as possible,” She was trying so hard not to go absolutely ballistic on the Dalek near them.

Yaz closed her eyes, “It’s hard, Doctor,” She was racking her brain trying to catch something to think about without it turning into anger or fear or doubt.

The Doctor took on a pleading tone. “It’s not enough to just think, verbalize it, make it fresh keep it at the forefront of your mind,” She was begging. “You can do this,”

Yaz just said the first thing that popped into her head. “My mum and dad, and Sonya, I love them dearly,” Yaz shook her head, that wasn’t enough.

“It needs to be strong and emotional,” The Doctor was more serious. “Nothing that has an edge of doubt in it, I know you can do it Yaz,”

Yaz shrunk into herself. She felt defeated. Did she really have nothing she felt strong positive emotions about? 

A worst-case scenario popped into the Doctor’s mind. “Yaz, I can do something, if you trust me, I can remove the hatred from you entirely. Through your mind.” The Doctor was just afraid of what might happen to  _ her  _ in that box, years of hatred built of, anger, sadness, all pointed towards a dreadful outcome. Imagining a world where the Doctor didn’t have any love inside her, nothing happy, nothing good anymore. What scared her most was the outcome of her friends if somehow she wasn’t strong enough to stay herself. “The box will reject you, you can get out,” Her voice wavered. “But I will be the one in the box then,” Yaz shook her head.

***

Ryan and Graham had sneaked away amidst The Doctor shouting. They found an empty storage room. They needed the space to collect themselves. To make some sort of game plan.

Graham was at a loss. “What are we gonna do?” He asked Ryan. 

Ryan was busying himself by rooting through the storage containers. Then he pulled out a familiar-looking pipe. “This looks an awful lot like that thing on the front of their shells right?”

Graham smiled a knowing smile at his grandson. “I do believe it does, Ryan,”

***

Yaz’s eyes went wide. “You, you have shown me impossible and beautiful things,” She thought about all of the stars and the galaxies and their colors. “I have met so many different people,” All of the aliens they encountered, the creatures, everything they have saved over their time together. “Seen so many different worlds I could never have dreamed of,” She thought of the first planet they went to, the first space ship she had been on, the first of their travels.”You showed me different times, throughout history, all of it made me better, and you made others better,” She remembered the Earth’s past, her own lineage, and countless costume changes. “You, have saved so many people, you have saved me countless times, told me stories, opened up to me,” Yaz blinked tears from her eyes.

The Doctor blinked tears from her own eyes, she noticed their hands were holding the other, fingers interlocking. Yaz was being pushed out slowly. “That’s good keep going Yaz,” She urged.

“What?” The Dalek sounded. “Explain, what is happening,” 

“Not so fast you oversized salt shaker,” Ryan jumped out and shot the Dalek with the gunstick. It exploded into flames. “Whoa, that was cool, right? Like actual proper cool?” He looked over at Graham expectantly. 

Graham made a face at Ryan and nodded at the Doctor still trying to retrieve Yaz.

Yaz spoke again, “I opened up to you. You welcomed us to travel with you and we’ve become a family,” Yaz looked down at her arm now free from confinement. “You’re the best person I’ve ever met and I knew you’d come and rescue me because you care. You are a hero even though you don’t think you are. You always do your best,” Her head and shoulders were out, she was gripping the Doctor by her biceps and the Doctor was holding her shoulders. “And I love you for it,” She looked up at the Doctor’s face and kissed her. The box forced the rest of her out of it. Yaz was pushed onto the Doctor. Yaz on top of the Doctor. The two still enveloped in the kiss.

Graham coughed at the two. They pulled away, with a light laugh. 

“Ahh Yasmin Khan, you did it!” The Doctor stood up pulling Yaz with her into a hug. Picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed in excitement. “You were brilliant,” She looked Yaz in the eyes. “You fought their hatred, with love,” Yaz just smiled brightly back at the Doctor before hugging her.

Graham was one of the two boys, to speak up. “You know, I’d hate to interrupt but I think we oughta get the heck out of here before more of ‘em show up,” 

“I agr-” The Doctor was cut off by the door opening. 

A human-Dalek came into the room, eyestalk out. “What are you doing out of confinement?”

Ryan held up the gun and aimed it at the not-so-human. The Doctor pushed it back down. “I’ve got it this time Ryan, I have a trick or two up my sleeve,” She raised the sonic into the air, “RUN!” The screwdriver made its familiar sound before the alarm echoed through the entire room at an alarming volume. The group hurried out of the room. 

Graham made it out to an alley before needing to take a breath. “So much for sneaking eh Doc?” The team stopped taking a moment to breathe as well.

The Doctor shrugged. “Just focus on getting back to the TARDIS,” She grabbed Yaz’s hand in hers before making a mad dash back the way they came. 

Yaz couldn’t help the smile on her face as they ran for their lives, this was a dangerous place but it was somewhere she would secretly cherish. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about 11 for this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sidenote: Sorry but like imagine the Doctor having to regenerate to put off becoming a Dalek, trying so hard and not being able fuckkk


End file.
